


Alone

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Betrayal, Crink - Freeform, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Você sempre esteve lá por mim...Tentou me ajudar da melhor maneira possível...E me possibilitou o melhor sentimento que já experienciei...Eu deveria poder te pagar de alguma forma...Mas estou cansado de ter meus amados serem arrancados de mim.
Relationships: Cross/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Alone

Xtale nem sempre rodou esse branco que era hoje. Aquele mundo antes era um lugar com alegria e paz entre monstros, mesmo que escondida sob um manto de mentiras e segredos, estes que eram guardados por XGaster e XFrisk. Mesmo com esses segredos, Cross era feliz.

Ele tinha seus amigos, sua família, seu irmão, seu melhor amigo… 

Por que tudo tinha que ter sido arrancado dele? Por que tudo tinha que haver acabado assim? Por que seu mundo tinha que acabar? Por que tinha que ser ele a acabar com tudo? Por que tinha que ser ele a matar seu melhor amigo?

Ele não entendia. Ele gostaria muito de poder permanecer naquele mundo, onde era feliz com todos os seus amigos, com sua família e viver uma simples vida como o guarda real de Frisk, protegendo e permanecendo ao lado de todos os seus amigos.

Mas não foi assim que o destino quis. Gaster continuava com seus experimentos na timeline, reescrevendo-a de novo e de novo sem parar, até que chegou ao ponto onde Frisk e Chara bateram o pé e se ergueram contra ele. Eles queriam lutar para conquistar uma nova timeline. Um novo mundo. Um lugar onde eles não fossem perfeitos e suas escolhas acarretassem em novas timelines, novas oportunidades, tudo diferente de o que eles tinham naquele momento.

Muita bagunça aconteceu, acarretando em uma grande confusão, que acabou com o fim daquele mundo e na morte de Frisk.

No lugar onde Cross costumava sorrir, treinar, ver seus amigos, aproveitar os momentos com seus familiares e entes queridos, agora era nada mais que uma imensidão branca e vazia, sem nada mais que ele e Chara selados no mesmo corpo e o barulho de água pingando ao seu redor.

Eles estavam presos naquela imensidão, sem nada para ajudá-los e nem uma gota de esperança. Apenas a lembrança constante de que eram uma falha. Uma tentativa ridícula de perfeição e um lembrete de que tudo em suas vidas havia acabado em tragédia. 

As coisas continuaram assim por muito tempo, apenas o esqueleto e o garoto monocromático naquela imensidão, isso até  ele aparecer, e sua vida mudar completamente.

As coisas estavam silenciosas como sempre, naquele velho mundinho, Cross estava mais uma vez chorando pela perda de seu mundo, afogando suas mágoas naquele barulho constante de água pingando. Até que, de repente, ele sentiu uma segunda presença naquele lugar, e não era a de Chara. 

Ele nem imaginaria o que, ou quem, encontraria quando virasse para encarar a segunda presença naquela imensidão. Atrás de si, estava aquele esqueleto de pincel avantajado nas costas e tintas alinhadas em seu peito. Seus olhos coloridos encaravam-no de cima a baixo com curiosidade, afinal, ele nunca havia visto alguém como Cross antes.

Os dois demoraram algum tempo para quebrar o gelo e conseguir realmente se comunicar e se conhecerem, mas assim que conseguiram, se apresentaram e, pouco a pouco, foram se tornando amigos.

Aquele esqueleto de pincel, chamado Ink, ia visitar Cross quase todos os dias, o que colaborou para que ambos se conhecessem mais e fossem se aproximando mais e mais. Ambos compartilhavam de tudo. Ink contava histórias para Cross, contava-o sobre outros mundos e compartilhava de suas histórias e Cross dava o máximo de atenção possível à seu novo melhor amigo.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, e eles se aproximando, Cross começou a sentir algo estranho por Ink. Toda vez que seu amigo vinha o visitar, trazendo consigo mais e mais coisas para fazerem juntos, o esqueleto monocromático se sentia perder em seus olhos, um calor percorrer seu corpo quando se aproximava e seu coração acelerar quando sorria. Ele se sentia cada vez mais atraído por aquele esqueleto de olho de estrela, como um ímã que atrai metal.

Não demorou para que notasse os sentimentos que tinha pelo pintor, além de que Chara vivia gritando isso em seu rosto, construindo um imenso medo em seu peito.

E se ele não sentisse o mesmo? E se ele acabasse sendo chutado? E se perdesse o seu melhor amigo por culpa de um sentimento idiota? 

Ele não queria perder tudo que havia construído. Não de novo.

Um dia, quando Cross esperava seu amado chegar para visitá-lo, estranhava a demora do pintor, que sempre gostava de chegar cedo. Uma gota de suor escorria por sua testa. Ele estava com medo de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com seu querido Ink.

Por que ele estaria demorando tanto?

Ele não tinha ideia, mas logo iria descobrir.

Quando o pintor de olho de estrela finalmente apareceu, ele exibia um grande sorriso em seu rosto e suas bochechas tinham uma coloração arco-íris. Cross abriu um sorriso e se aproximou-se amigo, curioso para saber qual o motivo de tanta felicidade.

Assim que chegou em seu amigo, recebeu um grande abraço, que fez com que suas bochechas se pintassem com um roxo vibrante.

Ink pulava de alegria, como se estivesse prestes a explodir de felicidade. Assim que se separaram do abraço, Cross colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Ink, tentando acalmar o menor, ao mesmo tempo que tentava acalmar a si próprio, e perguntou qual era o motivo de tanta alegria que esbanjava do menor.

\- Eu consegui um encontro! - disse ele, com uma voz estridente e descontrolada.

Enquanto os olhos de Ink se enchiam de estrelas e suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais quentes, Cross sentiu seu peito de esvaziar dolorosamente. 

Ink. A pessoa que era mais do que um amigo para ele, a única pessoa que ainda tinha para ficar ao seu lado, estava prestes a abandoná-lo para selar sua vida com outro. 

E ele nem havia tido a chance de dizer ao pintor o que sentia.

\- Eu estou tão feliz! Não sabe quanto tempo fiquei esperando pro Error me chamar pra sair. Heh, já estava achando que ia ter que ser eu quem ia dar o primeiro passo… Mas não foi! Aaah! Estou tão feliz que acho que vou explodir!

Ink não parava de gritar sobre como estava empolgado para seu encontro e como havia esperado por isso durante toda sua vida, era a única coisa que falou durante toda a visita, enquanto que Cross permaneceu o tempo todo de cabeça baixa, não podendo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

_ “Ele ama a outra pessoa… Assim que essa visita acabar, ele vai embora e vocês nunca mais irão se ver… Isso é, se você permitir.” _

O tempo da visita de Ink logo chegou ao fim, e o menor não parecia nada incomodado com isso, visto que o sorriso permanecia fixo em seu rosto enquanto se levantava do chão.

\- Bom, Cross, é melhor eu ir. Ainda preciso preparar algumas coisas pra me encontrar com o Error amanhã, hehehe. Até depois, amigo. 

Ink se virou de costas para Cross e levou a mão às costas para tomar seu pincel, porém, quando estava prestes a alcançá-lo, percebeu que ele não estava lá.

Ao virar-se para ver o que havia acontecido, deu de cara com Cross, com seu pincel em mãos, exibindo um olhar vazio na direção do pintor.

\- Eu sinto muito, Ink… Mas não posso deixar você ir. 

Os olhos de Ink se arregalaram, temerosos. Pela primeira vez em todo o tempo que visitou Cross, medo invadiu o lugar onde estaria sua alma.

\- Cross…? - perguntou o pintor, ao ver o maior segurar as duas pontas de seu pincel com força.

Com um movimento brusco, o híbrido dobrou os braços, quebrando o utensílio de madeira e o jogando de lado, distante de seu verdadeiro dono.

\- C-cross…? O-o que está fazendo?

O maior começou a se aproximar de Ink, exibindo um olhar cansado, olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e um sorriso imprintado em seu rosto. 

Colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha de Ink, acariciado a área em movimentos circulares com o dedão. Aqueles curtos movimentos, fizeram o menor gelar por inteiro. Eles já haviam tido contato físico antes, mas agora parecia tão assustador aos olhos de Ink.

\- Cross…? 

\- Não se preocupe, Inky. - sussurrou, invocado sua faca. - Prometo que vou cuidar muito bem de você.

**SLASH!**

No dia seguinte, em Outertale, Error estava a esperar por Ink, sentado na neve, distante da população daquela AU. Já devia estar ali há mais de três horas.

Checado o horário pela milésima vez, rangeu os dentes e socou o chão com raiva.

\- Aquele filho da puta me deu um bolo! Merda! Tinha que ser o babaca do Ink! E eu achando que ele estaria empolgado pra sairmos juntos assim… Eu já devia esperar… - o destruidor soltou um grunhido, limpando a mão molhada em seu casaco. - … Babaca.

Enquanto Error se preparava para voltar ao seu querido Anti-void, de volta em Xtale, Cross exibia um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto enquanto segurava a mão de seu amado com carinho.

\- Acho que ele já deve ter ido embora a essas horas. - voltando seu olhar ao pintor, o híbrido alargou o sorriso? - Ouviu, meu amor? Já está tudo bem agora. O cara mau já foi embora. E ninguém mais vai poder tirar você de mim. Vamos poder ficar juntos para sempre!

O corpo de Ink estremeceu, seu rosto permanecia numa mesma expressão enquanto os glitches flutuavam na frente de seu rosto com um formato de X. 

O esqueleto de roupas monocromáticas suspirou, envolvendo a cintura de Ink com seu braço, trazendo seu corpo para perto do seu e aproveitando de seu calor.

\- Tudo está perfeito agora, certo, meu amor? - o maior puxou o rosto de Ink suavemente com a mão, beijando-lhe os lábios estáticos com gosto.

Um resto de água escorreu pela bochecha esquerda de Ink, ressaltando as marcas de lágrimas printadas em seu rosto ósseo.

Era um resto de lágrima, provavelmente acabou ficando estática no canto do olho de Ink ao fim do dia anterior. Mas continuava a ser uma lágrima. Uma lágrima fria e solitária. Assim como os sentimentos que preenchiam o interior do esqueleto que tinha olhos de estrela.


End file.
